Chrysanthemum & The Dragon
by Ly Rurui
Summary: Pria bergelar dokuganryuu itu bagai replika lukisan naga yang menghias tembok kokoh istana Chuugoku. Kiku tak akan pernah lupa. maybe OOC and GaJe, Warning!nside(?), DLDR or RnR? .w.


**Cuma kisah singkat gaje yang awalnya iseng saia post di fb. Akhirnya mumpung masih libur dan kuota udah terisi jadi sekalian saia post disini, tentunya dengan tambahan sedikit **_**permark(?)**_** biar agak lebih panjang. **

**Enjoy~ -w-/**

* * *

'**Chrysanthemum and the Dragon'**

**Crossover Fanfic**

**Hetalia (Hidekazu Himaruya) x Sengoku Basara (Capcom)**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, Typo(s), maybe OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kiku Honda melihat lukisan itu saat pertama kali berkunjung ke rumah Chuugoku.

Arsiran garis memukau di tiap lekuk goresan kuas yang timbul tenggelam, membentuk indahnya sosok seekor naga biru yang gagah nan megah. Dibawahnya bersanding helaian detail kelopak bunga krisan sewarna salju yang lembut, menciptakan nuansa ketenangan dan melahirkan kekaguman agung. _Masterpiece_ dari tangan seniman terbaik untuk sang Kaisar.

"Indah sekali bukan?" kata Wang Yao sambil merangkul lembut bahu mungil Kiku.

Kiku hanya diam sambil mengangguk kecil. Masih takjub akan pesona sang naga yang tergambar apik di depan hidungnya kini. Seolah ada magnet mistis yang menariknya untuk tak memalingkan pandang, ia sendiri juga tak tahu.

Namun entah firasat apa nasib seolah ingin memberi Kiku sebuah hadiah kecil.

.

.

"Tadi itu nyaris saja. Jangan berkeliaran main sendirian seperti tadi, kau mengerti, _kid?_"

Seorang pria ber-_eyepatch_ hitam di mata kanan nampak tengah berjalan sambil menggandeng seorang bocah berambut _raven_.

Si bocah yang tak lain adalah Kiku, hanya berjalan dalam diam sambil terus memperhatikan penolong sesaatnya yang masih asyik melantunkan ceramah. Sepasang monokrom yang bercokol di matanya menatap penuh afeksi minat pada sang samurai berparas tampan tersebut. Pria berzirah biru yang terkenal sebagai _daimyo_ di daerah Oushu.

Masamune Date memiliki semua keindahan yang dilihat oleh Kiku waktu itu, lukisan naga biru ditemani kuntum bunga krisan yang serasi. Kiku masih tak mengerti mengapa dimatanya sosok Masamune ini amat mirip dengan lukisan tersebut. Rasa penasaran makin merambati hatinya Makannya ia ingin lebih mendekati sang _dokuganryuu_ yang telah menyelamatkannya dari orang-orang jahat setelah ia nekat kabur dari istana.

"Aku ingin bersamamu." Kiku berkata tiba-tiba.

Masamune berhenti melangkah. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada figure kecil si bocah penting dalam kelangsungan bangsa nya ini. Sebelah alis terangkat heran.

"Aku ingin kau berada disampingku." Kiku melanjutkan masih dengan nada dan muka datar.

Hitam jernih bertemu biru beku. Masamune menghela nafas lelah.

"_Kid_, tangan kananku sedang tak berada di sini dan aku tak punya waktu untuk mengurusimu. Lagipula kau harus pulang sekarang." Ya, karena Ieyasu pasti sedang kalang kabut sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa seorang personifikasi negara berkeliaran tanpa penjagaan saat keluar istana. Bagaimana kalau ada intel dari negara asing yang ingin menculiknya atau blablabla, Kiku bosan mendengar ceramah super cemas dari Ieyasu, begitu pula Masamune yang pastinya tak mau mendengarnya juga.

Mata kirinya melirik kearah sosok kekar Ieyasu Tokugawa yang tengah berlari. Ieyasu akhirnya sampai di tempat masamune dan Kiku.

"Masamune, syukurlah kau menemukan Kiku-sama." Ucap Ieyasu lega saat melihat Kiku disamping Masamune.

"Aku kebetulan menemukannya yang sedang diganggu preman disana." Kata Masamune ogah-ogahan.

Ieyasu langsung berubah kaget. "Anda tidak apa-apa kan Kiku-sama?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir Ieyasu-dono." Kata Kiku membungkuk minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa." Menghela nafas lega kemudian melirik Masamune "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya, Masamune."

"Setelah ini kau perketat penjagaanmu agar anak ini tak kabur lagi." Masamune melipat tangan di dada sambil melempar tatapan tajam.

Ieyasu hanya terkekeh kecil lalu mengajak Kiku untuk kembali ke istana. Kiku masih memperhatikan Masamune dan merasa bahwa pria itu tidak menyukainya, membuatnya merasa sedikit sedih meski ekspresinya tak nampak banyak.

Namun sebelum perpisahan terucap, bibir sang dokuganryuu tiba-tiba terbuka dan mengatakan sepatah sumpah, bersama sebuah senyum kecil yang tertuju hanya untuk dirinya.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Kiku…"

.

.

Waktu itu, Kiku kecil tak terlalu memahami mengapa sang daimyo Oushu itu berkata demikian.

Apakah hanya sekedar formalitas untuk dirinya yang berpangkat diatas Kaisar ?

Karena ia adalah sebuah 'negara'?

Namun semakin lama ia berharap bahwa Masamune benar-benar melindunginya.

Karena ia tetaplah 'manusia'.

.

.

Rotasi politik tak pernah berjalan mulus bagi Negara yang tengah tumbuh berkembang. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kiku.

Meski ia masih kecil, ia seusia dengan umur negaranya karena ia adalah sang personifikasi, sehingga ia mampu merasakan pahit dan pedihnya semua kebiadaban akan huru-hara perang selama masa Sengoku berjaya, sebelum maupun sesudahnya.

Simbah darah yang bercampur dengan air mata dan lumpur, bau daging yang terbakar, jeritan berbagai emosi, hingga suara kepakan sayap para gagak pemangsa yang berpesta di atas gelimpangan mayat. Semua seriosa pilu bergema dalam putaran memori akan realita yang bergaung tiada henti dalam dirinya makin membuatnya gila.

"Aku… tidak mau melihat ini…" tangisan Kiku tenggelam dalam senyap yang mencekam.

Lalu senyum terakhir sang dokuganryuu di ambang kematian sebelum roboh dengan luka mengaga di dada, ditengah puing-puing istana yang hancur.

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi…"_

Air mata itu masih mengalir tumpah lembah pipi yang telah basah. Kedua tangan menengadah, sorot matanya yang blur karena terus menangis tetap tak bisa menyamarkan simbah darah yang menggenang di telapak tangan. Emosi campur aduk dalam hysteria pilu berkecamuk dalam tubuh mungil sang personifikasi muda. Serasa dunia gelap, menghilang entah terhisap kemana. Kiku tak lagi merasakan apapun maupun peduli sekitar hingga ia merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Itu Wang Yao. Personifikasi negeri China, kan?

Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh ringkih Kiku. Isakan pelan mengalun dari bibir pucatnya. Rambut hitam dikuncir miliknya pun agak berantakkan. Namun Kiku sudah terlanjur larut dalam duka.

"Aku kehilangan dia, nii-san… selamanya…"

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan tangisan Kiku waktu itu.

.

.

.

"Kiku-sama, tolong panggil kami bila anda perlu sesuatu."

"Ya, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar disini." Jawab Kiku dengan senyum kecil, lalu mulai melangkah menjauh dari para _bodyguard_ nya.

Ia berjalan perlahan sambil menikmati pemandangan cantik pohon sakura yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan, berguguran kelopak bunga.

Berabad-abad sudah usia Kiku sekarang. Kini Jepang adalah negara maju yang makmur, seperti yang dicita-citakan rakyatnya di masa lalu. Kiku telah menjadi lebih dewasa dan nyaris tak ada yang berbeda darinya dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

Bagi orang-orang biasa mereka pasti menganggap Kiku adalah tipe manusia yang super awet muda. Yah, meski anggapan itu memang tak salah.

Kiku sedang berdiri menikmati suguhan pemandangan apik dari deretan pohon sakura yang bersemi di awal musim.

Raut wajahnya nampak lelah karena harus bekerja ekstra menjadi sebuah 'negara' yang tentu setia dikirimi berbagai tekanan batin baik dari luar maupun dalam.

Serta begitu banyaknya memori kelam yang terekam bak film documenter berjudul mimpi buruk yang ia harapkan tak pernah terjadi, baik di masa silam maupun di masa depan kelak.

Pikirannya sempat melayang bebas kala sebuah bola kecil terlempar dan menggelinding kedekat kakinya. Ia langsung memungut bola itu bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang pemuda.

"_Oi, sorry_, bisa kau berikan bolanya?"

Kiku kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang pemuda, yang serupanya sungguh tak asing dalam benak nya.

Tinggi semampai, rambut coklat gelap sepundak, sebuah eyepatch hitam menutupi mata kanan, serta setelan gakuran hitam yang merupakan seragam sekolahnya dan sebuah stick baseball yang disandarkan di pundak.

Sekilas bayangan dari lukisan naga berganti menjadi sosok seorang samurai yang begitu mengharumkan sejarah.

'Lukisan' dihadapannya ini bukanlah naga merah yang mengenaskan dalam rekaman memori terakhir, melainkan naga biru yang pesonanya tak berubah dari ingatan pertama ia melihatnya.

Kiku tertegun.

_Nostalgia, hm?_

"Ma…. Masamune." Gumam Kiku tanpa sadar.

Si pemuda yang namanya dipanggil barusan langsung mengangkat alis.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Semilir angin berhembus tiba-tiba diantara mereka, menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang gugur dalam kedamaian yang indah. Mengisi kekosongan waktu yang mengalir bersama potongan kisah dan kenangan yang telah sekian lama terkubur dalam ingatan terdalam.

Kini bangkit bersama kerinduan yang membuncah mengisi lowong hati.

"Ya, mungkin." Jawab Kiku sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**Gue sebenrnya sedih loh sma nasib nya para personifikasi. Saksi sejarah terlengkap yang selalu bernasib malang =^= *digampar Indo-sama + Kiku-sama**

**Ini cma ide gaje yg udah lama banget sebenernya. Awalnya sempet galau tapi akhirnya bisa saya rombak lagi, meski tetep aja ini gaje banget ya. X"D**

**Thanks for reading. Review? .w.**


End file.
